donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
An American Tail Characters
A list of the cast of the An American Tail movies. An American Tail *Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekewitz. While "Fievel" is the generally accepted spelling of his name, the opening credits spell him as "Feivel", which is technically the correct Yiddish transliteration of the name (see also Shraga Feivel Mendlowitz and Feivel Gruberger) since Yiddish evolved from a medieval form of German and its rules for transliteration are therefore based on German orthography (the ending credits spell his name as "Fievel"). However, many English-speaking writers have come to adopt the spelling Fievel (with reversed i and first e) especially for this character; it was this spelling that was used on the film's poster, in promotional materials and tie-in merchandise, and in the title of the sequel An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. He was named after Spielberg's maternal grandfather, Philip Posner, whose Yiddish name was Feivel. The scene in which he presses up against a window to look into a classroom filled with American "schoolmice" is based on a story Spielberg remembered about his grandfather, who told him that Jews were only able to listen to school lessons through open windows while sitting outside in the snow. His last name is a play on the Jewish-Russian last name "Moskowitz", the name of the human occupants of the house his family is living under in the beginning of the film. *Amy Green as Tanya Mousekewitz (singing voice provided by Betsy Cathcart), Fievel's older sister. Optimistic, cheerful and obedient, she continued to believe that her brother was alive after he was washed off the ship en route to America. She was given an American name 'Tillie' at the immigration point at Castle Garden on Ellis Island. *John P. Finnegan as Warren T. Rat a cat disguised as a rat and the leader of the Mott Street Maulers, a gang of cats who terrorize the mice of New York City. He is accompanied nearly all the time by his accountant Digit, a small British-accented cockroach. *Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Mousekewitz, the head of the Mousekewitz family who plays the violin and tells stories to his children. *Erica Yohn as Mama Mousekewitz, Fievel's mother. She appears to be the stricter of the two Mousekewitz parents and has a fear of flying. *Pat Musick as Tony Toponi, a streetwise teenage mouse of Italian descent and with a 'tough New Yorker' attitude. He meets Fievel during their slavery at the sweatshop. He takes a liking to him, and gives him an American name: "Philly" (Philip). After they escape the sweatshop, he becomes Fievel's friend and guide to the town. *Dom DeLuise as Tiger, a very large, cowardly, long-haired orange cat who also happens to be vegetarian. *Christopher Plummer as Henri, a pigeon of French descent, who is in New York City while building the Statue of Liberty. ^ *Cathianne Blore as Bridget, an Irish activist and Tony's girlfriend. ^ *Neil Ross as Honest John, a local Irish-born mouse politician who knows every voting mouse in New York City. An ambulance-chasing drunkard who takes advantage of voters' concerns to increase his political prestige, he is a stereotype of the 19th-century Tammany Hall politicians. ^ *Madeline Kahn as Gussie Mausheimer, a German-born considered to be the richest in New York City, who rallies the mice into fighting back against the cats. *Will Ryan as Digit, Warren T.'s British cockroach accountant who has a fondness for counting money, but is plagued by frequent electrical charges in his antennae whenever he gets nervous or excited. *Hal Smith as Moe, a fat rat who runs the sweatshop Fievel is sold to by Warren T. (^) Character given limited role in sequels. An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekewitz *James Stewart as Wylie Burp **James Stewart's final role before retirement and death six years later *Dom DeLuise as Tiger *Cathy Cavadini as Tanya Mousekewitz *John Cleese as Cat R. Waul *Amy Irving as Miss Kitty *Jon Lovitz as Chula *Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Mousekewitz *Erica Yohn as Mama Mousekewitz Additional Voices *Jack Angel - Frenchy *Fausto Bara *Vanna Bonta *Philip Clarke *Jennifer Darling *Annie Holliday *Sherry Lynn *Lev Mailer *Mickie McGowan - New York Mice, Country Mice *Larry Moss *Nigel Pegram *Patrick Pinney - One Eye *Lisa Raggio *Lawrence Steffan *David Tate *Robert Watts Uncredited *Frank Welker as Hawk Tony Toponi's role is limited in this movie due to Pat Musick was doing several character voicings for at least 12 shows while in production. His role is withheld from Fievel's American Tails due to Musick's personal reasons. An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * Thomas Dekker - Fievel Mousekewitz ** Thomas Dekker took over Phillip Glasser as the voice for Fievel due to the changing of his voice by age * Lacey Chabert - Tanya Mousekewitz * Nehemiah Persoff - Papa Mousekewitz * Erica Yohn - Mama Mousekewitz * Dom DeLuise - Tiger * Pat Musick - Tony Toponi ** Pat Musick's return, along with Tony as part of the main cast * Elaine Bilstad - Cholena ^ ** Elaine Bilstad's final role before she died of a heart problem * David Carradine - Chief Wulisso ^ * Rene Auberjonois - Dr. Dithering ^ * John Kassir - Scuttlebutt ^ * Sherman Howard - Police Chief McBrusque ^ * Ron Perlman - Mr. Grasping ^ * Tony Jay - Toplofty ^ * Richard Karron - O'Bloat ^ * Marianne Muellerleile - Lucretia-Noble Rat ^ * Dave Mallow - Looper ^ (^) Character not featured in the finale due to concept issues. An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Thomas Dekker - Fievel Mousekewitz * Lacey Chabert - Tanya Mousekewitz * Nehemiah Persoff - Papa Mousekewitz ** Nehemiah Persoff's final role before moving on to become a real painter * Jane Singer - Mama Mousekewitz * Dom DeLuise - Tiger * Pat Musick - Tony Toponi * Susan Boyd - Nellie Brie * Robert Hays - Reed Daley * Candi Milo - Madame Mousey * John Mariano - Twitch * John Garry - Lone Woof Category:An American Tail characters Category:An American Tail Actors Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters